A Series of Cavity Inducing Fluff
by ookami desu
Summary: Here, you will find a number of ficlets full of NanoFate fluff. Careful, they're cavity inducing... so be sure to have your dentist on speed-dial. This fic runs on requests, so make 'em!
1. Beautiful

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nanoha at all. Or Fate for that matter. Sadly.

**A/N:** This was posted on my blog a few days ago, but a cute kouhai of mine requested that I uploaded it onto here. So being the awesome onee-sama that I am, I have decided to do this... a series of very short doujin-like stories. Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Nanoha," Fate announced as she walked through the door of their joint living quarters. When Fate did not receive a response from her lover, she scanned the suite for her brunette girlfriend. "Nanoha?" she called out again. Silence ensued, but Fate decided to change out of her military clothing before continuing her search. She removed her jacket and loosened the buttons around her neck as she bounded up the stairs, eager to wear something less constricting.<p>

When she reached the top, she found a white and blue uniformed lump on the bed. A small smile carved its way onto the enforcer's lips as she slowly walked towards it, placing her black uniform jacket on a chair as she passed by. She took a seat on the bed next to the sleeping brunette, watching the constant rise and fall of Nanoha's body as she slept.

Swiping away stray hair from Nanoha's face, Fate remembered something that was asked of her a long time ago.

_"Ne, Fate-chan," Hayate spoke, capturing the attention of everyone in the room._

_Fate, Nanoha, and the three female knights all looked up from their work to look at Hayate._

_"I just remembered," the brunette said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "Here."_

_"What is it?" Fate asked, confused._

_"You didn't get to go to the Winter Ball this year because of a mission, right? I took a picture of Nanoha in her sexiful dress for you," the short-haired brunette replied with a wink._

_A faint blush made it's way onto Fate's cheeks when she glanced at the picture, which featured Nanoha wearing a midnight blue halter-top dress. And Hayate was right to use the adjective 'sexiful' to describe Nanoha._

_"Fate-chan, you're blushing," Nanoha pointed out, a small smile gracing her lips._

_"Of course she is," Hayate said. "Seeing you in that dress. Probably the most beautiful she's seen you since you two have met."_

_"This picture is beautiful, but not Nanoha in her most beautiful state," the blonde blurted. _

_When she realized what she said, blood rushed to her face and she immediately looked down. Suddenly, her work was a hundred times more interesting than before._

_"Oh-ho?" Hayate started, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Then what is Nanoha's most beautiful state, Fate-chan?"_

_Fate continued looking down, determined to not blurt out any more embarrassing statements._

_"Perhaps, it is when Nanoha is in the throes of passion?" Hayate prodded._

_"N-N-Nothing like that!" Fate exclaimed. "W-W-We didn't even-"_

_Nanoha's giggle interrupted Fate from stuttering any more words out. "You presume much of our relationship, Hayate-chan. Fate and I haven't committed ourselves to each other in that way yet."_

_Fate smiled at her girlfriend, thanking her for the rescue._

_"But, I am curious as to when Fate-chan thinks I am most beautiful," Nanoha finished, giving her lover a gentle smile._

_"Nanoha is most beautiful at the end of the day when she has changed out of her crisp military uniform and into civilian clothes; when her hair is let loose and she has no more make-up on; when she is relaxed and her defenses are down ever so slightly. Without barriers, without unconvincing smiles of reassurance, without pretenses of the tough exterior she shows to everyone else; when she let's herself be her age. That's the Nanoha that's most beautiful to me, and I see her every night."_

* * *

><p>If anyone has any prompts or ideas they would like to see happening, feel free to drop a line via PM, review, or email. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chocolate

_**Disclaimer**_**:** It saddens me to report that I do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha.

**Prompt:** _Chocolate_ provided by depression76

Next prompt to fulfill: _Water park_ provided by Honulicious

* * *

><p>Fate was confused. She came home after a long day of paperwork to find a big box in the middle of their shared living room. But what confused her more was that her girlfriend seemed to be trying to enclose herself in said box.<p>

"Nanoha?" Fate asked, a puzzled expression gracing her features. "Why are you trying to... trap yourself in a cardboard box?"

"Nya-ha-ha," the brunette replied as she stood up. "I got caught before I finished."

"Finished? Finish with what?"

"Secret," was her girlfriend's singsong answer as she stepped out of the box and closed the distance between them. "How was work?"

"Work was fine," the Enforcer replied as she continued to stare at her girlfriend. "Nanoha, what happened to the rest of your clothes?"

The White Devil put on an angelic-like puzzled expression and then looked down at herself. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my current attire?"

Fate closed her eyes and slowly massaged her temples. _She's doing this on purpose, _Fate thought. _She must be doing this on purpose. _

After a few seconds of watching her lover's look of distress, Nanoha called out to her. "Fate-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Confused, but fine," the blonde replied, opening her eyes and smiling at the brunette.

"What are you confused about?"

"I come home to find my girlfriend, half-naked, and trying to stuff herself into a cardboard box. And when I ask her why, she tells me it's a secret. If you were in my position, wouldn't you be confused?"

"Nyahaha," was all Nanoha said before she lunged forward and gave Fate a quick kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fate-chan."

"Happy... what day?" the Enforcer asked, confused and worried that she forgot about a special holiday.

"Valentine's Day. It's a holiday on Earth where people celebrate their love with the person they are dating, or married to."

"You mean, people on Earth designate a specific day to celebrate their love with their significant other?"

"Yeah... it does sound kind of silly, doesn't it?," Nanoha replied.

"And that's why you decided it was a good idea to wear nothing but underwear and stuff yourself into a cardboard box?"

"Well, traditionally people of my culture give their significant other chocolate," the brunette replied as she made her way to the kitchen, followed by her lover. She then grabbed a medium-sized bowl from it's hiding place and showed Fate her morning's effort. "But... I botched it. I wanted to make you truffles, but as you can see, the viscosity isn't right and wouldn't mold correctly. Nyahaha. Mission failed."

Fate stared at the chocolate that Nanoha probably labored over all morning. Then, she turned her vision back to her brunette angel who was smiling gently back at her. And finally, she turned her gaze back to the dark-colored substance in the bowl. A smile made its way onto Fate's lips as she turned her attention back to her girlfriend.

"Earth has somewhat strange traditions," she said before dipping her finger into the chocolate. She brought her finger to her lips and tasted Nanoha's creation. "But I guess I can't complain if this is what those traditions bring me."

The Enforcer dipped her finger back into the bowl, but this time she smeared the sweet substance onto her girlfriend's collarbone. Moving the bowl away from Nanoha's grasp, Fate trapped her girlfriend between her body and the countertop.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, surprised by the sudden change in her lover's mood.

She was answered with her girlfriend dipping her head downwards and licking the chocolate off of her, taking extra care to ensure all of the chocolate will be cleaned off of her. A tiny moan escaped the White Devil's lips before the blonde stopped and looked her straight in the eye. "Yup. Can't complain at all."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the little Valentine's short. I decided that Mid-Childan's probably didn't have such a holiday, so that this concept is new to Fate.<p>

As per usual, if there are any scenarios you would like to see happening, drop a line via PM, review, or email. I'll see what I can do about it. :3


	3. Water Park

_**Disclaimer**_**:** It saddens me to report that I do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha.

**Prompt:** _Water park_ provided by Honulicious

Prompt Queue: _Theme Park, the Beach or Camping_ by ZonaRose (Not really sure which one yet.) ; _Snow Season_ by Lance58

* * *

><p>"Nanoha, what is this place?" Fate asked as she observed her surroundings.<p>

Everyone around her donned on bathing suits, which seemed suitable for this particular place since all of the activities it offered consisted of water in some way, shape, or form.

"Hm? It's a water park. Is this your first time going to one?" the brunette replied.

"Mhm. I didn't bring a swimsuit. I didn't think I would need it," the blonde said, still browsing her surroundings.

"Oh, don't worry. Hayate brought you one," Nanoha said distractedly as she waved to their friends.

"H-Hayate? Picking out a swimsuit... for me?" Fate asked nervously. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"That's no good, Fate-chan. Have some faith in me?" the brunette in question said as she stood in front of the blonde, handing a bag over to her.

Taking a peep into the bag, Fate gave a small sigh of relief. It didn't look horrid, which put her to ease. "Well, let's go change then."

When the three were donning on proper attire for the water park, they decided to make their way around the first corner of the park. They went down water slides, water tubes, freefall rides, waterfall raft rides, and whatever else they could find.

Fate especially enjoyed the rides where the water would allow her to travel in some sort of fast speed. Mostly because from a distance behind or in front of her, she was able to hear her girlfriend's excited shrieks. Occasionally, upon reaching the end of a certain ride, Hayate would drag the two to go again. Not that they had any complaints about that.

When lunch time rolled around, Nanoha volunteered to get the food as the other two hunted for a table. Idle chatters were exchanged as the two briefly talked about work, friends, family, and Hayate poking at Fate's relationship.

"F-Fate?" Hayate asked nervously when she realized her blonde-haired friend was not responding. "H-Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross any lines."

"It's not that," Fate replied, realizing that she had been zoning out on her friend. Her gaze continued to stare straight ahead and she very nearly growled out, "It's _that_."

Hayate followed her friend's line of sight to find her staring at Nanoha. And from the looks of it, two guys trying to pick her up. "Oh..."

Wordlessly, Fate stood up from her chair and started walking over to her girlfriend, her eyes showing her displeasure at the scene.

"Nyahaha... I'm sorry. I really have to go now," she heard Nanoha say.

"Oh, come on. We're really nice guys. Invite your friends along and we'll go on a few rides," said one of the guys.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," his friend chimed in.

"Nanoha," Fate voiced as she reached the girl.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha replied, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her girlfriend, before becoming slightly worried at the look her girlfriend had.

"Hey, hey. You're her friend, right? What do you say we get on a few rides together after lunch?" the guy said.

Fate positioned herself next to her girlfriend before scanning the boys from top to bottom. Then, she took one of the trays that Nanoha was holding before grabbing the girl by the waist and pulling her close. She nuzzled the girl's neck, and when Nanoha turned around, Fate captured her lips into a semi-heated kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes opened to glare at the boys, who could only watch with semi-excitement and semi-disappointment.

"I think you two should leave us alone now," Fate replied, her voice cold and warning.

When the boys stayed rooted in their positions, Fate stood at her full height and narrowed her gaze at them. "Now," she growled out.

The boys seemed to have snapped out of their stupor at that and made a beeline for the exit. After watching the boys leave, Fate released her girlfriend before walking back to the table with a tray of their food.

"F-Fate-chan?" Nanoha tentatively asked as she trailed after her girlfriend.

"Whoa. What was that about?" Hayate asked as soon as Fate reached their table.

"Nothing," the blonde replied as she took a sip of her soft drink.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha began. "Could it be... that you were jealous?"

As soon as the words registered, Fate couldn't help but do a spit-take. "Jeal- What? No. They just... annoyed me."

The two brunettes giggled as Fate's cheeks began to tinge pink.

* * *

><p>This was actually surprisingly difficult. Mostly because I didn't have any ideas for this particular prompt. -_-;<p>

Please **review**! It is much appreciated!


	4. Camping

_**Disclaimer**_**:** It saddens me to report that I do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha

_**Prompt:**_ _Camping_ provided by ZonaRose

Prompt Queue: _Snow Season_ by Lance58; _Nanoha-centered, Nanoha-dominant date scene_ by hinagiku13; _Hayate sandwich_ by Major Mike Powell III;

* * *

><p>Fate watched as Nanoha slowly poked at the campfire with a wooden stick she picked up near the woods earlier in the day. She was wearing a look of worry as she continued to look absently into the orange flames. Shifting from her seat, Fate slowly reached a hand up to gently ease the stick out of her girlfriend's grip.<p>

"Nanoha?" the blonde asked.

"Hm, Fate-chan?" she replied.

"Do you want to roast marshmallows?"

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks for asking."

Fate reached out to gently placed a finger under Nanoha's chin and turned her head so that they were able to look into each other's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Finding that she could not hold Fate's intense gaze, the brunette opted to lay her head on the blonde's shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's because of me that you were forced to take a some time off. If I hadn't -"

"Shh," the blonde hushed as she placed an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her closer. "I don't mind taking a short vacation. Work at the bureau was beginning to weigh me down, so it's relaxing to be able to be here with you. Besides, we're aces. They'll be begging for us to go back to work soon enough."

A small smile graced Nanoha's lips as she slowly moved her hand to the hem of Fate's shirt. As she fiddled with the material, she snuggled closer to her lover, tucking her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. "Thanks, Fate-chan."

"Ne, Nanoha?" Fate tightened her hold on her girlfriend, which lead the brunette to scoot closer to her.

"Hm?" she replied, as she stopped playing with the hem of Fate's shirt and slipped her hand upwards onto Fate's bare tummy. She began to trace random shapes and words across the smooth skin absently.

"Are you sure you don't want any marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows do sound good, but I don't want to move. And I don't want you to move."

"I won't be moving much. I just need to put the marshmallows on the stick and hover it over the fire," the blonde replied, beginning to shift slightly.

"No," the brunette demanded. She emphasized this when she stopped drawing patterns and just placed her hand firmly on the other girl's tummy.

Fate stopped herself abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"Don't move," Nanoha replied in a small voice as she continued her pattern drawing. "I like this. It's comfortable. The fire's warmth. Mother nature's calls. The moon's brightness. The stars shining. Your protective hold. And your skin is so smooth under my fingertips. This feels good, so I just wanted to... stay like this for a while."

"Okay, Nanoha... but I want marshmallows at some point tonight."

"Later..."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A smile made its way onto Fate's lips as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. She allowed herself to rest her head atop Nanoha's and just continued to sit still, enjoying the feel of random patterns being drawn onto her skin.

* * *

><p>Woo! I am back again. I finally got around to doing ZonaRose's request. Sorry for the long wait. .!<p>

And yay for new prompts. Hopefully I could get through them a lot faster than I did with this one, eh?

_**Well, please review! And new prompts are always welcomed! :D**_


	5. Presents

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters. Which is such a shame, because we all know what would happen if I did. Hint: yuri galore! xD

**_Prompt_:** _Snow Season_ by Lance58

**Prompt Queue:** _Nanoha-dominant date scene_ by hinagiku13; _Hayate sandwich fluff_ by Major Mike Powell III;

* * *

><p>Fate wrapped her long black jacket tighter around herself when she felt a chill run up her spine. The tiny speckles of snow falling from the sky wasn't helping her keep warm, but she couldn't complain because she always enjoyed a White Christmas. She watched idly as people walked past her from where she stood, occasionally taking a small sip of hot chocolate to warm herself.<p>

"Testarossa! I apologize for being late. Have you waited long?"

Turning to the sound, Fate beamed when the person she was waiting for finally arrived. "Not at all. I'm grateful that you have taken time out of your busy schedule to help me with this mission, Signum."

The pink-haired knight let a small smile take over her lips. "It's my pleasure. Master Hayate was rather pleased to let me help after I explained to her why I needed the night off."

"Y-Y-You told Hayate?"

"Of course, she is my master. I hide nothing from her."

Fate sighed. She should have anticipated as much. "Well, let's go then."

Signum nodded and followed after the enforcer, walking street after street, window-shopping. Occasionally, something would catch the blonde's eye and she would stare at an item through the window for a few minutes, then a small look of disappointment would cross her face before she walked away mumbling that it was not good enough. After the nth block that they have walked, and the xth number of times that Fate has stopped to look through a window without going into the shop, Signum could not help but give an exasperated sigh.

When the sound caught Fate's attention, she turned to see the worn look on the other woman's face. Guilt slowly rose within her as she apologized. "I'm sorry, Signum. I know this is tiring. Did you want to end this here?"

"Testarossa, do you have anything in mind? Even just a general idea of what you want to get her?" the knight asked.

"Not really," Fate answered sheepishly. "I was hoping something would jump out at me if I window-shopped enough."

"Have you ever gotten her a ring?"

"No, but I've gotten her other kinds of jewelry before. Somehow, it just doesn't feel like it's... enough."

"The thought has occurred to me that I've never seen either of you wear rings before, even though you are both completely committed to one another. A ring is not just a piece of jewelry, Testarossa. And I'm sure you understand this much more than I do, but any piece of jewelry can have so much meaning behind it if you get the right one with the right intentions and the right message."

"So, you're saying..."

"I think the reason why nothing is good enough is because nothing you've come across shows the right message that you want to convey to her. You love her. You have to get her a gift that shows her that."

"That's exactly my problem. I can't find the something that's good enough for Nanoha."

"Yes, that is exactly your problem. You are trying to get her a physical object that speaks volumes of your love for her. Unfortunately, no object exists. You've known Nanoha for about 15 years and you've been together for roughly 10, am I right?"

"Roughly, yes..."

"Ten years is a long time. A lot of gift giving for birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas. At this point, any physical object you can give her has already been given to her, don't you think?"

"That's exactly what I've been trying to say, Signum!"

"Which brings me back to my original question: have you ever gotten her a ring?"

"I already said-"

"A ring is not just a piece of jewelry, Testarossa. Not unless you make it that way. Why do you think people use rings to bind themselves to the people they love? The ring you will get her will symbolize your commitment to her. It will be the physical representation of your love for her. When she wears that ring on her finger, it means that she knows you will be there for her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for poorer or richer."

Fate stood there, too shock to speak as she eyed the pink-haired knight in front of her. "Are we still talking about me? Because for a second, It sounded a little bit like you and Shamal."

"Klarwind's resting state is four rings. Shamal has enough as it is," Signum replied curtly. "But Nanoha, I think, will appreciate getting one from you."

"I don't think I'm ready to propose to her, Signum," Fate admitted. "I know we've been together for a long time and I can't see myself with anyone but her, but... I just don't feel ready."

"You don't have to propose to her. It's called a 'promise ring'. You promise yourself to her until you are ready."

"That actually does... sound like a really good idea."

"Good, because I'm tired. And I think I will take you up on that offer of ending it here today."

"Thanks, Signum."

"No problem. See you around, Testarossa," she replied as she started her way back home.

Fate waved her friend goodbye as she began contemplating what kind of ring to get her girlfriend.

~o~

"Finally!" Nanoha let out as she slumped onto the couch.

The Christmas Eve party at their house came to an end and all of their guests were finally on their merry way home.

"I thought they would never leave," Fate concurred as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "Considering how it is Christmas now and how we would probably sleep in tomorrow, shall we exchange gifts now?"

"Sounds like a good idea," the brunette replied as she stood up. "Let me get you your present. It'll only be a minute."

The enforcer gave her a gentle smile and nodded. As soon as Nanoha disappeared, Fate pulled out the present she hid in her pocket and held onto the small box, fiddling with it until the brunette's return.

"Merry Christmas, Fate-chan," she said as she handed the gift to her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Nanoha," Fate replied as she accepted the gift and handed her own to the other woman. "I want to see you open yours first."

Seeing Fate's eager expression, Nanoha could not help but comply with her love's request. She took the little box in her hands and slowly removed the bow and wrapping paper. When she uncovered the small box, she turned her vision to the smiling face of the one sitting next to her.

"Fate-chan, this is..."

"Open it," the enforcer urged.

So Nanoha did. And what she witnessed when she did made her speechless as she stared at the gold-banded ring with a ruby gemstone in the middle, flanked by two smaller rubies on both sides.

"Fate-chan, I thought..."

Taking the ring from the box that was still in her girlfriend's hands, she slowly placed it onto Nanoha's left ring finger. "This is a promise ring, Nanoha. My promise to you that I am yours. That I will be with you through good times and bad. I pledge to you my loyalty, my devotion, my entire being. I love you, Nanoha. There are no words to describe how much."

"I love you too, Fate-chan," she said, her smile gentle and her eyes glistening. "You should open your present too."

Returning the smile, the blonde-haired woman picked up the present given to her and slowly unwrapped it. She was speechless when she saw that the box was approximately the same size as the one she gave Nanoha.

"Nanoha, you mean..."

"Open it," she coaxed.

Fate opened the box and saw a similar gift, but hers was a carbon fiber ring with several yellow sapphires embedded into the ring.

"This is a promise ring, Fate-chan," Nanoha said with a smile as she reached for the ring. She slipped it onto Fate's left ring finger as she stared into her lover's eyes. "My promise to you that I am yours. That I would do everything in my power to make you happy each and every day. That I will be by your side through tears and through laughter."

"Nanoha? Does Hayate know about your gift to me?" the enforcer asked.

"To be honest, I worried about what to get you, so I dragged Vita-chan into helping me," the brunette admitted sheepishly.

"I did the same with Signum," Fate confessed.

Nanoha smiled at the confession as she leaned in for a kiss.

~o~

"Good work, Vita, Signum," Hayate praised her knights. "It's about time we saw some rings on those two."

"Those two always needed a little pushing," the red-headed knight said as she flipped through the channels with a remote.

"Indeed," Signum concurred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long absence, but I have been busy with a bunch of real-life stuff. In addition to that, I've been playing beta for a few people, so time to write my own stories have been scarce. I only managed to get this out because of a small muse attack and deciding it was time for "me time". Updates will still be sporadic and probably very rare. I'm currently behind in beta work. I'M SORRY! T_T

I hope this met Lance's expectations. When I think of snow season, I can't help but associate it with Christmas... so yeah. ^-^;


End file.
